Large engineering design projects and/or other systems often require the use of several different types of software, with each software operating on large amounts of data. Similarly, some businesses many generate large amounts of data processed by different software types. For example, signal processing designs such as designs involving radar and advanced signal modulation techniques are initially developed by designers that may use MatLAB software to accurately model the physics of a new design. After designers using MatLAB complete their portion of a design, they provide their results to other designers that may use C++ software to generate code that may later be used real-time in a final product. While designers that use C++ software are proficient at writing efficient C++ code used in the final product, they may not well understand MatLAB software or the physics associated with what they are coding in C++. Additionally, C++ software is very different than MatLAB software. MatLAB input and output data cannot easily be used with C++ input and output data, and vice versa. In general, the C++ software engineer will begin writing his/her code from scratch because C++ commands and data structures are very different than those of MatLAB. Thus, the C++ engineers essentially re-implement what was previously produced in MatLAB nearly from scratch. What is needed is a better way of creating software.